Neko Mimi Mode!
by Papadillia
Summary: Natsu and Lucy went on a mission 3 days ago and got splashed by 2 mysterious potions! 3 day later feeling the effects what will happen? Will feelings finally come out or be locked in? Lemons!
1. The Change and Arousal

This is my first try making something like this so take it easy on meh.

Natsu's POV-

I, Natsu Dragneel loves Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy's POV-

I, Lucy Heartfilia loves Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu's POV-

I made my way to the guild with my best friend/partner, Happy. I was eagerly awaiting to see Lucy. I love the way she smiles, laughs, talks, her scent, I just love everything about her! I don't think she likes my that way. I sighed.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Happy.

I snapped out of my train of thought and replied "What?"

"I've been calling your name for over 5 minutes now!" Happy said distraught.

"Sorry little buddy! I was just think really hard about something." I said.

Happy starred at me dumbfounded at me. I gave him a confused look.

"You thinking?! The world is ending!" Happy yelled panic like.

"Haha very funny Happy." I said sarcastically.

"Welp! I'm gonna speed up cause your a slow poke. Bye, meet you at the guild!" and with that Happy zoomed off to the guild.

(5 minutes later)

I arrived at the guild, I was really torn over the fact that Lucy might not love me back. I was sulking the whole way to the guild. I noticed that Lucy was not there either, which made me sadder. I went to the farthest corner and started sulking. I knew all the eyes in the guild were on me but I didn't care. I could hear everyone whispering about me and The footsteps coming closer to me.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" Erza said concerned.

I didn't answer.

"Oi flame brain get your ass up!" Grey exclaimed.

Again I didn't answer. Suddenly the guild doors opened I could the sweet scent of honey and roses. I knew who it was instantly: Lucy.

"Ohayo minna!" said Lucy.

Nobody answered. I snapped out of my trance at the sound of her voice. I popped up scaring most people in the crowd around me. "Hiya Luce!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and made her way over to the crowd.

"Hey Natsu remember that liquid that the bandit doused us in?" I nodded.

"Do you know what it does?"

"Nope, I hope its cool though!" I yelled.

The crowd looked shocked but quickly snapped out of it and made there way back to there seats.

"Do you know why there was a crowd around you, Natsu?"

"Nope!"

I started feeling weird my head was pounding and my legs gave up. Same with Lucy. We both screamed in pain, everyone one in the guild ran to us to make sure we were ok. After about 3 minutes of agonizing pain we stopped screaming and were panting. After making sure we were ok everyone went back to what they were doing.

I noticed Lucy now had cat ears and a tail. My eyes widened and I yelled.

"HOLY SHIT LUCY YOU HAVE NEKO EARS AND A TAIL!"

Lucy turned to me with wide eyes and said "HOLY SHIT SO DO YOU!"

Everyone turned to each other and gasped. I felt my body start to heat up even more and my cheeks turned red, I noticed the same thing was happening to Lucy and we both started panting. We crawled closer to each other.

"Luce," I panted. "Why... do I feel... like this?"

"I-I could ask you...the same."

We both started inching closer, our faces were inches apart. I could feel her hot breath on my face. We both dove in and kissed. Everyone around us gasped, Lisanna ran out of the guild. Lucy leaned in to the point she was on the top of me, we broke apart for air. She whispered in my ear "Wanna go back to my place?" I nodded.


	2. Neko Loving

Lucy's POV-

Natsu and I practically ran out of the guild horny as ever making our way to my house on Strawberry Street. As I stumbled to open the door Natsu trailed kisses down my neck making me want to break the door down. I was going to fast trying to open the door and dropped my keys. "Shit!" I said pissed off trying to contain myself. Natsu wasn't making this any better either, his hands traced up my shirt and he groped my bosom. I gasped and finally opening the door. I stumbled inside while Natsu kicked the door closed. We kissed all the way to the bed room. Natsu gently pushed my against my bed, trailing kisses down my neck.

I tried to contain my moans but failed miserably. Natsu removed his shirt and he removed my shirt also.

Normal POV-

Lucy got on top of Natsu deciding she was going to please him first. Contrary to what he expected, Lucy grabbed his neck and pulled his face in her neck, catching him off guard she licked his earlobe. Her wet and hot tongue slid over his sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine. That girl was good. Natsu wanted to go and grab her large bust, make her moan and squirm under his touch, but he just couldn't seeing as Lucy won't let him go. It was agonizing for him, but still he couldn't get enough of the pleasure she was giving him. So hot, so sweet, so frustrating. Natsu couldn't suppress his moan.

"If that's how it's gonna be…" Natsu traced his tongue over the smooth skin of her neck and suddenly bit her gently  
"Ngh~" Lucy was panting heavily. The way his fangs dug in her flesh made the pain of the teasing even worse. She gripped his hair tightly, pulling his head back and exposing his bare neck. Lucy sucked on his skin gently while pressing her body closer to his. So much tension, they desperately needed to feel the other's lips on their own, but no. Not yet. Both Natsu and Lucy were curious to see who will give in first and to also see how long they could last their selves. Natsu gripped her waist tightly, his heart beating against his chest, ready to burst out.

Natsu changed the position till the point he was on top. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking, whilst twist her perk nipple on her other breast.

"Na-Natsu..Nya..!" moaning lowly and at the same time purring.

"Mmmmhh! hah! haaahh!" she moaned and Natsu broke off to only see her more aroused than before. Airs puffing in and out of her mouth while her cheeks were tinted with pink.

Natsu chuckled at the sight before him. Lucy suddenly pounced on Natsu making Lucy on top once again.

Natsu's POV-

She reached behind and saw her claws grabbing the side of my boxers and ripped it making some scratches on my hips. She noticed and turned around throwing me an apologetic look and ducked down licking the scratches she made while at the same time I see her enjoying it obviously when her tail was waving playfully. She paused in front of my hardened cock and saw her eyes widened and unconsciously licked her lips. She looked up at me with sparkling eyes and she smiled mischievously as if she thought of an idea. Showing me her small fangs retract and she slowly dove down lapping her soft lips and sucked at it gently.

"mmh" I moaned feeling her lips kissing the head and trailed down the base and sucked at the balls and tormentingly licked upwards and stopped at the head and circled her delicious tongue.

"L-Lu Lu-Aaahh!" I can't seem to say even her name from the pleasure she was giving me. She now slowly engulfed my shaft and she purred when pre-cum surfaced and it vibrated sending sparks on my spine, I bucked up a little feeling the back of her throat and gave a bit of gag and rolled her eyes a bit. She looked delicious with my cock in her mouth like this. I reached for her rear and grabbed her tail.

I nipped at it a little and felt her moan and vibrated once again.

I decided to be a gentleman and make her come first, so I lifted her on her knees and kissed her. I cupped her breast with my left hand and I touched her flower with my other skilled hand. I paused for air and continued kissing her neck and sucking at it giving her a mark and paused to take a look at my work and got satisfied licking it once again, giving her more mark. I ripped off her panties and pants.

"Myaaa~~ Na-natsuuu~ myaaaa!" she moaned my name that it sounded good to my ear. I made her sit that made her thighs apart and gave me better access to touching her more. I kissed her, our tongue tasting each others while my right hand kept on circling her clit with my thumb and entered her opening with my ring and middle finger making her shudder and moan from our kiss giving a chance on sucking at her tongue.

"I like you" I trailed down to suck at her throat "every part of you" I bit her neck and gave a slow torturous lick "a-ahaahh~~" she moaned "I like it" and bit her collarbone "I want you" and sucked at it "no" I trailed my tongue down to one of her breast "I need you" and sucked at it making a squelching sound.

"Hyaa~~" she moaned and grabbed my shoulders for support "so badly" I finished my sentence now motioning my hands fast making her fall on the bed and I hovered above her not faltering my quickening pace.

"ahhh~~...ahhhh~~...mmmmh!~~" she kept on moaning that made my cock even harder and made me want to see her orgasmic face that I can only make her do. I felt her tighten and with a suck on her nipple and continues circling her clit she came, arching her back and her opening tightening at the same time making a scratch on my back and she collapsed. Her breast rising and shaking a bit from her ragged breathing. She reached up with a limp hand that made her look spent up, so I leaned close my face on her awaiting hands, for her to only wrap it around my neck and be pulled close to give me a chaste kiss.

"I Love You-nyaa~~!" she told me with eyes that shows she cares for me, she loves me and needs me beside her. When she recovered she tackled me on the bed and places herself between my legs where my cock is still hard and throbbing from her sensual moans and cat-calls.

She rubbed herself and made slicked sounds while she was grinning evilly, which only made her more sexy.

She moved and seated her self between my left leg which made me feel her juice flowing. She turned her right paw into a hand and started stroking my shaft with her index finger with a teasing smile and bowed her head to lick the head and slowly engulfed it.

"Lu-Lucy!" I hissed her name, can't contain the pleasure that shot through. She purred again and licked the head down on my base and back up on he head again and gave it a quick suck and bobbed her head down then up and stopped. I glanced down at her, disappointed that she stopped to only see her grinning wickedly.

She placed my member between her breast and clamped it. "Lucy!" I told her almost out of breathe. She now bobbed it up and down and followed by her licking and sucking on the head.

"Luce! mmh~!" I growled from the pleasure and bucked my hips up and met her throat, I grab hold the back of her head and started guiding her while she continued clomping my rocket between her breast.

"ahh~ Luce!" I growled at the same time moaned until she herself quickened her bobbing circling her tongue at the same time.

"Luce! I'm al-most!...a-ahhh~!" she narrowed her mouth and looked at me giving me the 'shoot-it-out' look and I did, making her swallow all my cum and felt limp.

"Nyaa~~Hihi!" she hummed happily. When I regained my energy back I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me.

I lifted my hand around her head and dipped her into a passionate kiss, tasting myself from her, she tensed at first worried that I might got a taste of it but in seconds she relaxed and kissed back not pausing for air. I trailed her flat stomach and sides and hold her breast and flicked my thumb on her perked nipple and she gasped.

She pushed me down on the bed, not breaking the kiss and placed herself, her legs on both on my side while I pulled her by her waist seeking more closeness until I placed my hard member in between her while we were kissing and teased her by poking her clit with my head which made her moan and gave me pleasure at the same time and with buck, my head was inside which made her gasped in pain.

I caressed her cheek and pulled out again for her to gasped again at the sudden entrance.

She shut her eyes, I saw a pained expression and waited for it to fade, I placed small fluttery kisses on her eyes, cheeks, nose and neck apologizing for the pain and she opened her eyes. She smiled.

"Shall we continue?" I asked with hopeful eyes then she nodded. I grabbed her ass and pulled it down with the buck of my hips upward meeting my thrust and she gasped and I continued my pace.

"Lu-cy" I purred her name while concentrating.

"Faster...Natsu" I looked at her, trying to find some hesitance in her eyes and found nothing. I propped her legs on my shoulders and leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss, our tongues dancing together and pulled out until the head and snapped my hips forward making a slapping sound.

I groaned from the new position, seated too deep inside her warmth and started bucking so fast that she moaned so loud that I have to kiss her and swallow her screm, not wanting anyone to hear her sweet love-making sound and started pounding in and out of her making a slapping noise, proof of our love-making session.

"Na-Na-Natsuu!" she called out, her hands outstretched in front of her while making an explicit expression that made her so cute.

She reached out wantonly and I leaned down, for her to wrap her arms around my neck and our foreheads met.

I stopped for a moment and lifted her legs down from my shoulders, angled and supported myself. With my arms caged on her head, her legs wrapped around my waist I started bucking so fast that the bed creaked.

Her breasts was bouncing from the force and I can't help but catch one myself and hear a sweet moan from her kissed stained lips.

"Luce...Luce..Lucy!" chanting her name like a god while staring at her lust filled face and hungrily kissed her.

"mmhhmp!..." moaning from our kiss "Natsu! I'm..I'm almost" she stuttered, her walls were shuddering and narrowing almost painfully engulfing my shaft.

"Lu-Luce gah!" I groaned

"Luce I'm almost there...you can do it" she shook her head and whimpered cutely, sinking deeper on the pillows.

I lifted her leg without stopping, increasing my pace. Feeling a sweet tug.

"Lucy...come fo- gahh!" without warning coming so soon engulfing me from all sides, clamping me down and came "Luuce..I'm-"

As I climaxed I bit down on Lucy's neck to symbol that she was my mate. We stayed connected for some time and slowly pulled myself out and rolled to the side.

I brushed her cheeks from behind and was rewarded with a hand ruffling my hair playfully while giggling.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead and lied down and hugged her close to me, nuzzling her hair and sniffing its intoxicating scent.

"I love you Luce" I murmured on her ear and she reached a hand on my head and pulled down giving me a peck on the lips and a sweet smile "I love you too you pink haired idiot" she teased. And we that we both fell asleep.


	3. The Aftermath

By time Lucy woke up the sun was already setting. She tried to get up but to no prevail Natsu's arms were wrapped around her waist. Lucy shifted her position trying to escape from Natsu's grasp but that just made him grip tighter. "N-no Lucy don't leave me." He mumbled. Lucy just smiled and thought about how sweet and loyal he is. After several attempts to escape Natsu's grasp she finally gave up and sighed. Lucy shook Natsu while telling him to wake up. The most she got out of him was a grumble. Lucy started to get irritated and finally snapped.

"Natsu wake the hell up!" She yelled while hitting him on the stomach. Natsu sprung forward and yelled, "I'm up!" Lucy smiled and stretched over him just for the fun of it, not caring they were still naked. Natsu stretched at well and yawned. Lucy looked up at Natsu and asked, "Wanna take a bath?" Natsu shifted his attention to Lucy and grinned. "Sure."

Lucy got up and went to the bathroom not caring that she was naked. Once inside the bathroom the celestial mage turned on the water and looked in the mirror. She noticed she still had kitty ears and a tail. She sighed but in her mind she was thinking it wasn't so bad. 5 minutes later of examining herself the tub was full.

"Natsu! The bath is ready!" Lucy heard shifting outside. Natsu soon entered the door in his all naked glory. Lucy couldn't help but have a blush invade her face. "Natsu you still have ears and a tail also." Lucy said while going inside the tub. Natsu moved behind her and entered as well. "I don't think it's bad. I think it's very cool!" Natsu did his famous grin that made her heart melt. Lucy smiled back and told him she thought the same thing.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy exited that bath. Natsu handed Lucy a towel, she wrapped it around herself and they both excited the room.

Once in Lucy's bedroom, Lucy went inside her drawer and put on a lacy pink bra with white poka-dots and pink panties with orange poka-dots. She put on a shirt that hanged off one of her shoulders and said 'Bad Girl' in glitter-y letters. She put on black skinny jeans. Natsu put on his usual outfit, he had clothes over just in case e were to stay over at Lucy's place.

Once they both were finished they folded there dirty clothes and Lucy took them away somewhere. Once Lucy came back Natsu grabbed her bridal style and jumped out the window. Lucy didn't seemed fazed at all. In fact Lucy shifted her position to where she was on Natsu's back. Natsu sprinted off to the guild while Lucy just meowed with cat-like face. (**A/N Its like :3) **

Once arriving at the guild, Natsu put Lucy down and Lucy just wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist. Natsu chuckled then purred with his face cat-like also. He opened the door. Once people noticed his and Lucy's presence they went silent. The duo looked at everyone confused and said "What?" In unison. They continued into the guild everyone's eyes following them. After about 5 minutes of staring the guild finally went back to there usual activities or whispering about the Dragon Slayer and Celestial Mage.

The couple took a seat at the nearest empty table. They were silent for minute but Lucy broke the silence barrier. "So what do you think we got splashed in?" she questioned. Natsu pondered for a bit before responding.

"Well obviously we got splashed in a transformation potion, as for the other potion I think it would be a desire potion cause to be honest I've loved you for a long time now." He said while scratching his cheek with a faint blush on his face. Lucy smiled and agreed with a nod of the head.

All of the sudden the clank of amour slowly approached there table. Natsu and Lucy stiffened. "Erza!" They whispered shouted.

* * *

What will happen to the newest couple? Will Erza approve or will they face her wrath? Find out in Chapter 4 Erza's thoughts and Happy's Teasing ~Papadillia


End file.
